Episode 23
The Other Semifinal is Round 23 of the anime adaptation of Morikawa Jouji's Hajime no Ippo series. Summary Despite being told to rest, by both his mother and Kamogawa, Ippo decides to do light exercise but ends up doing a full roadwork session. Before going home, he stops by the Yamanaka Bakery. He sees the girl who was there last time. When she talks to him, he sends all his breads flying in the air. But catches them with jabs and explains he is a boxer. The girl asks if it is fun, to which he replies that it is. She wishes him luck and he happily leaves. As Takamura trains with Kamogawa, he begs him to rest, but once he sees Ippo running, he is motivated and continues to train. Miyata and Mashiba both make the weight limit for their fight. Mashiba tries to tease Miyata, but the latter simply ignores him, much to the formers surprise. The day of Miyata's and Mashiba's match arrives, Ippo and Takamura encounter Fujii at the Kōrakuen Hall, and they walk in together. Miyata in his locker room, discusses with his father, his determination to face Ippo, who has made it that far in order to fulfil his promise. Meanwhile, in Mashiba's room, his gym mates discuss on how arrogant he is, and about his disturbing presence. Before the match begins, the entire audience is unusually quiet, waiting for the bell to ring. Fujii, Ippo and Takamura discuss and with much detail analyse the advantages and disadvantage of each fighter. They end up deciding to cheer for Miyata. As the bell rings, both fighters immediately go to the centre of the ring and quickly exchange the first punches that mark the beginning of the match that will decide the finals of the tournament. The fight continues with a highly technical trade where neither fighter connects a hit, but as noted by Fujii, they are only "checking each other out". Miyata displays a higher level of technique and speed slightly dominating an exchange, which forces Mashiba to utilize his hitman style. Mashiba attempts a Flicker Jab which Miyata appears to dodge, but is connected in the end. Stunned by Mashiba's reach advantage, Miyata realizes his mistake, and switches to a southpaw version of the hitman. Thinking he is being underestimated, Mashiba attacks with another flicker, but is deflected by Miyata's shoulder. Miyata closes in, and as Mashiba attempts a straight, he is hit with a counter, sending him to the mat. Mashiba is on the floor, struggling to stand and is finally able to do so by using the ropes, as the the referee is about to instruct them to keep fighting, Miyata quickly rushes in ready to finish the fight, but is stopped by the ringing of the bell. Each boxer talks to their respective seconds in their corner, with Miyata's father congratulating him, and Mashiba's coach telling him to not rush it. The second round continues and Mashiba goes on the attack despite everyone's predictions, Miyata's father tells him to back off. Miyata ignores his father's advice as he thinks he would be laughed at, and begins a seemingly even exchange that he ends up dominating. Motivated by his upcoming fight with Ippo, Miyata unleashes a combination, that leaves Mashiba confused. Miyata has the upper hand after connecting a solid hit, but Mashiba, in desperation, attempts various hits that misses his opponent. Miyata is calmly analysing and waiting the right moment to deal the finishing blow, but Mashiba, full of hatred and refusing to lose, steps on Miyata's foot. The foul, distracts Miyata, giving Mashiba the opportunity to connect a powerful hit on Miyata's open face. With Miyata confused, Mashiba proceeds with a vicious combination that sends Miyata down. Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes